omniversal_battlefieldfandomcom-20200215-history
Alpaca
Character Synopsis Alpaca, also known as Zombie Cat is a stray cat that metamorphoses from one form to another. Much about Alpaca is left mysterious, however it’s revealed that Alpaca is a mutant that comes from some distant planet far beyond the Solar System. Towards the end of Zombie Cat Evolution, Alpaca becomes god-like and achieves a greater understanding of the cosmos Character Statistics Tiering: Varies. 9-C '''to '''Low 2-C Verse: '''Zombie Cat Evolution '''Name: '''Alpaca '''Gender: '''Neutral '''Age: '''Non-Applicable (Stated to have never been born to begin with, as such, they have no age) '''Classification: Mutant, Zombie Cat Special Abilities: |-|Normal Abilities=Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Reactive Evolution (Alpaca has genes that allow them to adapt to their enviroment and conform to whatever form is suited to match their situation. This ability is also is shown to work even when Alpaca doesn’t think about it), Biological Manipulation (Has complete manipulation over it’s own body structure, even being able to use said alterations for offensive purposes), Immortality (Type 5; Stated to be unable to die due to never even being birthed in the first place, placing them outside of conventional life and death), Absorption (Alpaca has the ability to consume organisms and other living beings, however, their methods involve violent absorption of their matter), Non-Physical Interaction (Can interact with non-corporal beings such as spirits) |-|Evolutionary Abilities=Blood Manipulation (Capable of bursting it's blood vessels in order to produce blood and use it in an offense matter), Madness Manipulation (It’s mere presence is able to make one go insane and eventually kill themselves off), Space-Time Manipulation, History Manipulation (Capable of breaching and changing the course of space and time in order to alter the history in favor of cats), Reality Warping (Able to change the entire universe to meet it‘s vision), Creation (Stated to have created their own world where they are practially god), Life Manipulation (Brought life into existence just to populate their new planet that came into reality), Conceptual Manipulation (Became one with the ideas of Creation and Destruction), Matter Manipulation, Energy Manipulation (Capable of manipulate and becoming atomic mass, of which is even called CAT. Passively emanates energy that is much more potent than any known energy by humanity), Soul Manipulation (Interacts with and even attacks ghosts, whom of which are souls and incoporeal in nature), Fusionism (Capable of merging with other lifeforms or even entire universes), Void Manipulation (Practially became a living void), Time Paradox Immunity (Changes in the space-time continuum have absolutely no effect on Alpaca), Summoning (One of their familiars they can summon is Death, Who reaps the souls of those close to his area), Explosion Manipulation (Can cause things to explode on a atomic level). to Death Manipulation, Soul Manipulation, Space and Time Manipulation, Biological Manipulation and History Manipulation Destructive Ability: Varies. Street Level '(Despite being simple a cat, Alpaca is stated to be capable of killing off humans and is implied to have killed off The Girl's own mother for mysterious reasons. Has no issues absorbing other lifeforms, with it being stated that Alpaca can eat virtually anything. This extends to killing creatures far beyond their size) to '''Universe Level+ '(At their strongest, they can reach forms that allows them to of ascend to a higher plane of reality, where they were able to alter it to change history. Another stage of growth allows them to create an entire universe and rule over it as the supreme god. Become one with the universe and it’s essential concepts) 'Speed: Relativistic+ '(Capable of traveling the entirety Eurasia in a mere day. Such a feat would require that one is close to the speed of light), would eventually become 'Immeasurable '''to potentially '''Omnipresent '(Regularly drifts through Space and Time, across different periods in history. Ascended to a higher form of existence. Can make themselves Omnipresent by becoming one with the entire universe and all it‘s fundamental concepts) '''Lifting Ability: Unknown, would eventually become Immeasurable Striking Ability: Varies. Street Class '(Can easily kill humans with no effort on their part. Can easily absorb objects much larger than itself) to '''Universal+ '(Can create entire universes from nothing. Capable of becoming one with the universe and it‘s ideas) '''Durability: Varies. Street Level to Universe Level+ (Harder to actually kill due to their nature of being neither dead or alive) Stamina: Very High ' 'Range: '''Standard Melee Range, with accelerated growth, they can become '''Universal+ Intelligence: '''Originally has the intelligence of an average cat, however they eventually become '''Nigh-Omniscient '''after gaining all knowledge from the universe and all of time '''Weaknesses: '''Unable to eat salt. Other Attributes '''List of Equipment: '''None Notable '''Notable Attacks/Techniques: * Accelerated Growth: '''Alpaca has the ability to adapt to whatever situation they are placed in, which gives them access to a wide variety of forms and powers to help better their changes of survival. The full extend of this growth has allowed Alpaca to become a god-like being who can create universes at will and ascend to a higher plane Others '''Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Games Category:Cat Evolution Category:Protagonist Category:Anti-Villian Category:Cats Category:Mammals Category:Mutants Category:Lovecraftian Horrors Category:Undead Category:Monsters Category:Reactive Evolution Category:Biological Manipulators Category:Madness Inducers Category:Absorbers Category:Immortals Category:Time Paradox Immunity Users Category:Fusionism Users Category:Creation Users Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Space Benders Category:Time Benders Category:Explosion Users Category:Summoners Category:Soul Manipulators Category:History Benders Category:Conceptual Control Category:Energy Manipulators Category:Matter Manipulators Category:Life Users Category:Blood Users Category:Variable Tier Category:Tier 9 Category:Tier 2